New Kanazawa
Fzd japanbug 01a.JPG History The name "Kanazawa" (金沢), which literally means "marsh of gold", is said to derive from the legend of the peasant Imohori Togoro (lit. "Togoro Potato-digger"), who was digging for potatoes when flakes of gold washed up. The well in the grounds of Kenrokuen known as 'Kinjo Reitaku' (金城麗澤)was recreated by the Maeda lords to acknowledge these roots. The area where Kanazawa is was originally known as Ishiura, and the Ishiura Shrine near Kenrokuen is a remnant of this period. The centre of the castle town was the castle. While many castle towns in Japan had the castle placed to one side of the city, Kanazawa spread out concentrically from the castle site. Kanazawa Castle itself largely burned down in 1888, but there are a few buildings remaining, notably the Ishikawa Gate and the Sanjikken Longhouse, and one large section has been painstakingly rebuilt to authentic standards of construction. The castle site dates back to the fifteenth century, when it was the centre of power for the Ikkō-ikki, which was a Buddhist sect that had overthrown the old regional governors, the Togashi clan, and established what is called "The Peasant's Kingdom" in the district of Kaga, the southern part of present-day Ishikawa Prefecture. During the fifteenth century, the powers of the central Shoguns in Kyoto was waning, and their regional governors were assuming even greater powers, carving out their own little fiefs. In Kaga, the priest Rennyo, of the Jodo Shinshu sect, arrived in the Kaga region to proselytise. Rennyo's brand of Buddhism quickly spread among the samurai and peasants. The followers of Rennyo were directly under the control of the central Honganji in Kyoto, and were known as the Ikko sect, the "Single-Minded" sect. At the time, due to the diminishing power of the hereditary regional governors, the Togashi, central control over the region was weak, which allowed groups of Rennyo converts to increase their political ambitions, leading to the suicide of the last Togashi governor in 1488. Synopsis Saaaammm.jpg After the great flood, The people of Kanazawa found that they had there work cut out for them. The land of Kanazawa, the land where most of Japan get there main source for labor . Though, many fear fear on just how sanitary, there source of water is. But, since it's one of the best source of labor in Japan. There choice on the subject was slim to none. The people of Kanazaw are a quite peaceful bunch of people. Respectively , due to there numbers being small. In which case not many outsiders are welcomed, though some may tour around there, there presence is very much not welcomed. The residents are always striving to sharpen their bodies and minds in the pursuit of absolute justice. The people of Kanazawa are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Japan . They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Kanazawa and choose to settle within the borders of the city-state are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. That is the way of the Bushido Code, a code they all are taught from the four legged days to there adult years. Kanazaw was known to have once been a paradise for Samurais. they adopt seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the city-state. Crime in any form is harshly punished: there are no misdemeanors within Kanazawa. Jobs *Farming *Samurai Category:Locations